Love Me Back to Life
by Kasey Renae
Summary: Jamie meets Landon in a coffee shop one morning and can tell he wants to get to know her...but Jamie's father died just a year earlier...and she hardly knew her mother Jamie thinks if you love someone they'll only hurt you. Can he prove her wrong?
1. The Meeting

A/N: This is my new fic..totally solo too. It's different than most but then not that different..I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (the first chapter anyway.)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Jamie Sullivan at age twenty was parentless. She knew it didn't sound as bad because she was an adult but it was hard. Her mother had left when she was only ten years old. Her father had died just a year ago...life was not what Jamie wished it could be.  
  
Jamie walked down the street to meet Jacob before he went to school. She walked into the local coffee shop where she normally met Jacob in the mornings. She went up to the front to order her coffee.  
  
"What can I get ya Jamie?" The cashier known as Bill asked.  
  
"Hey Bill, I'll have my usual," Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"Okay one coconut cream cappuccino comin' up," Bill said with a smile.  
  
Just then Jacob walked in. "Hey Jacob," Jamie said walking over to him.  
  
"Hi," He replied dully.  
  
"Did you at least get some homework done?" Jamie asked hopefully.  
  
Jacob looked down at the ground. "No," He answered simply.  
  
"Jacob you CAN'T keep doing this, what would dad think if he knew you were throwing your life away, you know what, if you don't shape up no more basketball," Jamie said sternly. She hated doing that to the kid but he couldn't keep away from school work.  
  
"Jamie you can't do that, basketball is my last chance to make it away from you!" Jacob shouted loud enough for the whole coffee shop to hear.  
  
"Thanks Jacob," Jamie said sounding hurt.  
  
"Jamie wait I.." Jamie cut him off.  
  
"You better get to school," She said turning around.  
  
Jacob sighed and left the building. He hated having Jamie his dear sister be his mother.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Landon Carter 24 woke up, showered and got dressed. He walked into his living room and saw his dog Spike lying on the couch. "Spike!" Landon scolded.  
  
Spike's ears perked up and he wagged his tail but didn't budge. "You weird dog," Landon said chuckling as he grabbed his jacket. He decided that he'd stop by the coffee shop even though he rarely ever went.  
  
He walked up to the counter and ordered; as he waited he looked at the people sitting down enjoying their coffee. His eyes wondered upon an attractive brunette. She was wearing a black sweater that wasn't baggy but wasn't skin tight. It hugged her body showing off all her womanly curves. She was also wearing blue jeans that hugged her legs just right.  
  
He decided to talk to her; he walked over to her table. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked.  
  
"Not at all," Jamie said looking up at him. He was tall about 6'0 even, he had brown hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever see. He was really good looking in her opinion.  
  
"I'm Landon Carter," He said interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"I'm Jamie Sullivan," Jamie replied.  
  
"So do you come here often?" Landon asked wanting to get to know her.  
  
"Yeah, about everyday," Jamie answered.  
  
He and Jamie sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "You don't say much," Landon stated.  
  
"What's there to say?" Jamie asked looking him in the eye.  
  
"Well I want to get to know you," Landon said looking right back at her. Her eyes were so innocent looking, they were driving him mad.  
  
"Well I'm not sure I can say the same for you," Jamie said as she got up.  
  
Landon just sat there for a minute absorbing what happened. He turned around just to see her leave. "I'll see you tomorrow," He said long after she left.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
2nd A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short and boring but I had to get all that out of the way...the next one will be better I promise! 


	2. Her Reason

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews and I would especially like to thank Isabelle8888 you've helped me a lot with my newer fics...it means the world to me...I don't really think they'd have any juicy details if you didn't help! Here is chapter 2 and thanks again Isabelle!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Jamie woke up the next morning, Friday. She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror and groaned. She had circles under her eyes, and looked pale from lack of sleep.  
  
Taking care of Jacob had been so hard on her but she had no one else to turn to. Jamie's old aunt Clair said to turn him to a foster home but Jamie couldn't even dream of doing that! Jacob was her brother no matter how cruel he was to her, and she loved him.  
  
"Jamie!" Jacob called from downstairs.  
  
Jamie jumped she didn't know that he was still home he usually left early. "Just a minute!" Jamie called running to the top of the stairs. "What?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to school with Jack and Shawn today, I won't make it to the coffee house and I didn't want you to worry," Jacob said turning to leave.  
  
"Homework?" She called.  
  
"I got it done last night!" He called closing the door as he left.  
  
Jamie smiled to herself. He had done his homework; it was like the first time in two months. She then looked at her watch and decided she was going to go get her morning coffee at Bill's.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Landon sat across the coffee shop on a bench. He was waiting for Jamie to come back, he looked at his watch and back up and saw her walk in the coffee shop. "Perfect," He whispered walking across the street.  
  
"The usual Bill," Jamie said as she smiled at the cashier.  
  
"Okay Jamie it'll be just a minute," The jolly man said as he turned around.  
  
Landon hung back towards the entrance waiting for her to sit down. As the man she called 'Bill' handed her coffee and refused to let her pay, Landon headed over.  
  
He plopped down across from her and smiled. "Hey," He said smoothly.  
  
"Are you stalking me?" Jamie asked taking a sip of her cappuccino.  
  
"No, I would never," Landon said leaning back in the chair.  
  
"I think you would, I can tell a lot about you by just looking at you," Jamie said looking at him.  
  
"Oh yeah, tell me something about me," Landon challenged. "Should I hand you my hand so you can read my palm?" He added with a snicker.  
  
"Funny...Well you have a dog, a German Sheppard to be exact, you like walking in the park, for work you work part time at a local store, Wall- Mart maybe, you have one close friend you've known all your life, oh and you're deeply attracted to me," She added with a cocky smile.  
  
Landon just looked at her. "Uh.." He said looking for words.  
  
"So, how did I do?" Jamie asked knowing she nailed him.  
  
"W-well..you got me BUT I work at K-Mart, not Wall-Mart," Landon said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh who cares they're both 'Marts" Jamie said taking another sip of her coffee.  
  
"How did you know all that anyway?" Jamie smiled.  
  
"You want the truth? Well I saw you walking your dog about a week ago, and I also see you walking in the park often, and I saw you at work," Jamie answered.  
  
"And you said I was stalking," Landon shot to her.  
  
"Don't hold your breath Mr. Carter," She snapped.  
  
"Whoa...am I sensing a little PMS here?" He asked grinning a lopsided grin. That grin made Jamie's insides churn.  
  
"No, your sensing annoyance Mr. Carter, now if you'll excuse me I'm late for work," Jamie said standing up.  
  
"Wait!" Landon said grabbing her arm.  
  
Jamie turned around and looked at him, why was he trying so hard? Why did he make her want to tell him every little thing about her? Why was he doing this to HER, there were plenty of other girls willing to give him what he was after and she knew what that was because his eyes kept glancing down to her breasts every minute or so.  
  
"I want to get to know you, I want to spend time with you, I want to know every little thing about you, your favorite color, your favorite movie, if you bite your nails when you're nervous or if you bite you lip," Landon said looking at her face.  
  
Jamie stared back at him, should she let him get to know her, and should she get to know him? What if he left her, like all the others did, the only other person she had in her life besides Jacob was Renee.  
  
"Okay, I'll get to know you," Jamie said above a whisper.  
  
Landon smiled thankful that she hadn't given into the part of her that wanted to slap his head off. "Will you meet me here at five o' clock??" Landon asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll meet you here," Jamie answered.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie arrived at the local newspaper 'station' and looked for Renee. "Hey, sorry I'm late I got held up at the coffee shop." Jamie said taking off her jacket.  
  
"Its fine," Renee replied walking on, she had to get her article off to the computer.  
  
Jamie sat at her desk. She was one of the main reporters for the local news paper. Jamie loved working here, she got to write and was paid for it, and it didn't pay half bad either. It kept her and Jacob off the streets anyway.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie looked at her watch, it read four thirty. "I gotta go Renee!" She called.  
  
"See ya Jamie!" Renee called back. Jamie walked out of the building and headed for the coffee shop.  
  
Jamie got there about twenty minutes later because she had to walk; Jamie had no money to get a car and didn't want to wait on the bus. As she entered she saw Landon sitting at a table.  
  
"Hey," She said softly.  
  
"Oh hey," He said looking at his watch.  
  
"I'm a bit early," She said sitting down across from him.  
  
"Anxious to see me?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," Jamie replied.  
  
"So, why are you so cut off from people, I don't see you at the clubs, I hardly ever see you any where," Landon said.  
  
"My father died about a year ago, and I have to take care of my brother Jacob, he's sixteen. Second reason is that I don't want to love again, I don't even know what love is..the only person I can love is Jacob, but I scare myself when I when I think about loving him," Jamie said avoiding Landon's eyes.  
  
"Why does it scare you?" Landon asked watching her fidget.  
  
"Because everyone I love dies or leaves me, please Landon promise me you won't make me love you." 


	3. Hunter Jones

A month passed since that night in the coffee shop, Jamie and Landon became good friends. Jacob liked Landon too; Landon had gone out of his way to help Jacob with his problems. Jacob was with a bad crowd at school; Landon helped him become better about what he did, and who he hung with.  
  
"Jacob, I'm really proud of you're improvement." Each of his teachers went out of their way to say this to him.  
  
"Hey I'm leaving for work, you behave and please don't burn down the house," Jamie said to Jacob as she put on her coat.  
  
"Okay, it'll just be flooded," Jacob replied not looking up from his comic book.  
  
"Not funny Jacob," Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"I thought it was," He said still not looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah whatever, I'm out," Jamie said closing the door.  
  
"Bye," Jacob said after he knew she was gone.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
"Jamie, what's up?" Renee asked.  
  
"Nothing new except Jacob is doing much better in school," Jamie replied to her friend.  
  
"That's great Jamie, I'm happy for you two," Renee replied.  
  
"Yeah Landon has helped a lot with him, and now I don't have to take of early all the time," Jamie said with a laugh.  
  
"Jamie come into my office," Ralf said walking by her.  
  
"Uh-oh what did you do?" Renee asked.  
  
"Nothing, today anyway," Jamie said walking into his office.  
  
"Sit please," He commanded.  
  
"Okay, what's up Ralf, I didn't do it whatever it is just to let you know now." Jamie said holding up her hands in defense.  
  
"That's not why you're in here, there's going to be a press conference at City Hall, that Hunter Jones guy got released today, after ten years in prison, I want to send you in, and you're the best I've got," Ralf said putting his elbows on his desk.  
  
"Wow really, this is so cool!" Jamie said standing up.  
  
"It's going to be today around one thirty, can you make it?" Ralf asked standing up as well.  
  
"You bet I wouldn't miss it!" Jamie said happily.  
  
"Okay thanks doll," Ralf replied.  
  
"Ralf, I'm not a doll," Jamie said walking out of his office.  
  
Hunter Jones was put away ten years ago for murder, armed robbery, and molestation/rape. He had murdered fourteen unknowing victims, robbed three banks, and raped or molested six innocent girls and women.  
  
Jamie thought he should have been put away forever, but the judge was obviously kinder than she was. Hunter Jones was an awful human being in Jamie's point of view, but that was just her.  
  
Jamie was taking off for lunch a bit early because she was going to the conference. As she walked out of the building she saw Landon standing there, he usually took off about the same time she did so he met her for lunch.  
  
"Hey Jamie," Landon said walking over to her.  
  
"Hey Landon," Jamie replied warmly.  
  
"So anything new happen today?" He asked casually.  
  
"Yes actually, I'm going to a press conference today, Hunter Jones got out of prison, Ralf is sending me because I'm the best," Jamie said smiling.  
  
"I agree with him, you are the best," Landon said not looking at Jamie.  
  
"Thanks Landon," Jamie said looking at her feet.  
  
"So where do you wanna eat?" He asked.  
  
"I'm not really hungry, can we just walk?" Jamie asked looking over at him.  
  
"Sure," Landon said grinning.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
Jamie was standing outside of City Hall; she was about five minutes early so she thought she'd just wait outside. There were many reporters from bigger news papers and from the television news. Jamie looked at her watch and decided it was about time for her to go in.  
  
All the reporters were standing there waiting for Hunter Jones and his lawyer to walk onto the stage. As they did cameras flashed and reporters went mad. The questions asked were answered by the lawyer, Jamie thought it should have been Jones but some was better than none.  
  
Hunter Jones was standing on the stage with a scowl on his face; he didn't know why he was here. His lawyer told him that he was going to answer all the questions. Hunter started scanning the crowd, as he did he noticed most of the reporters were men. As his eyes moved over the crowd they stopped on an attractive brunette.  
  
She was wearing a white dress shirt with a suit jacket covering it. Not too casual and not too work like. She wore black slacks that hung loosely around her legs. 'She'd look better if they were tighter,' He thought to himself.  
  
Jamie's hand went up; before his lawyer could call on her he took it into his own hands. "The pretty brunette over there," he said pointing to her.  
  
Jamie's heart leapt into her throat. "Y-yes, Mr. Jones, was it worth wasting ten years of your life, I mean, were the crimes worth it?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
Hunter stared at her a moment, he thought about her question and gave her an answer that sent chills down her spine. "The robberies and murders no, but the other, I would have to say yes," He answered ignoring his lawyers commands.  
  
"Thank you," Jamie said writing something down in her notebook.  
  
"Okay people that's enough!" His lawyer shouted dragging Jones away. Just before he was taken back stage he blew a kiss to Jamie.  
  
~^~^~^  
  
"I'm not kidding, he looked right at me and blew a kiss," Jamie said trying not to shiver.  
  
"He's a weird guy don't let him get to you," Landon said.  
  
"Dude maybe he's a stalker, maybe he's after you," Jacob said knowing this would get Jamie.  
  
"Jacob that's not funny," Landon said trying not to laugh.  
  
But they didn't know how right Jacob's accusation was.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
So what did you guys think? Good, bad, okay? Well tell me, just click the little purple button down there, go on don't be scared! 


	4. Did You Ever Love Somebody?

"What the hell were you thinking Jones?!" The angry lawyer shouted.  
  
"What ever do you mean?" Hunter asked batting his eye lashes.  
  
"You know what I mean, that stunt you pulled with the reporter!" He replied louder.  
  
"She will be mine," Hunter said standing up.  
  
"Maybe you are crazy," he said sighing with frustration.  
  
"Watch it Burks!" Hunter said walking over to him.  
  
"Calm down, I got you a room in the nearest motel, tomorrow I guess we have another conference and you're out of it," Burks said leaving the building.  
  
"I don't care about some 'motel' all I want is that reporter, I WILL find her."  
  
-  
  
Jamie, Renee, Landon, and Landon's best friend Dylan were out at the new bar on Main Street. "It was so funny Landon showed up to prom in nothing but his boxers!" Dylan said dousing another shot.  
  
Jamie and Renee found this hysterical and couldn't stop laughing. They both just met Dylan an hour ago, he looked nothing like Landon. He had dirty blond hair cut rather short and spiky, and a boyish look to him. His eyes were the bluest eyes Jamie had ever seen. Renee told her in the ladies' room that his smile sent her on a cloud to heaven.  
  
"Hey it's not as funny as you think," Landon said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Aww is Landon embarrassed?" Jamie asked pinching his cheek.  
  
Landon shrugged her off. "No I'm not embarrassed I just don't see how it's so funny," Landon replied.  
  
"Not that funny? Man you made front cover of the school newspaper!" Dylan said slapping him on the back.  
  
"Ha ha," Landon said dryly.  
  
As Dylan and Renee carried on a flirty conversation a slow song came on and people paired off. Landon looked over at Jamie and decided to ask her to dance. He didn't think she'd say yes but it was worth a try.  
  
"Hey Jamie, would you like to dance?" He asked looking at her.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," She replied grinning.  
  
Landon took her hand and led her to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips. Landon listened to the words of the song as he and Jamie swayed to it.  
  
~*~Did you ever love somebody?  
  
So much that the earth moved  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Even though it hurt to~*~  
  
Landon smiled and thought of himself. 'Yeah I have, I don't know if you'd say love, but it comes close' he thought. He pulled Jamie closer to him and to his delight she didn't back away.  
  
~*~Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Nothing else the heart could do  
  
Did you ever love somebody?  
  
Who never knew?~*~  
  
Landon laughed lightly, was this song sent to him just to make him feel miserable? Jamie then rested her head on Landon's shoulder, this took him by surprise. 'It's just a dance Landon.' He told himself. But he could help thinking it was more.  
  
~*~Did you ever lay your head down  
  
On the shoulder of a good friend?  
  
And then have to look away somehow  
  
Had to hide the way you felt for them~*~  
  
As Jamie had her head on Landon's shoulder she couldn't help but think how good this felt and how wrong it was. 'I can't get too close.' Jamie reminded herself. 'I can't love again.'  
  
The song then ended but Jamie and Landon stayed that way for a few minutes then Jamie pulled away. "Thank you for the dance Landon," Jamie said smiling.  
  
At a table towards the back of the bar on looking it sat Hunter Jones. "This cant be good," He said to himself as he saw Jamie laying her head on the guys shoulder.  
  
"She's mine not yours," He said as if he and Landon we having a conversation. "If you touch her you'll pay, believe me, you'll pay in the worst way."  
  
He doused his sixth shot and grinned evilly. As he stood his head started spinning, he fell to the floor but quickly stood again. "I'll be back for you my sweet love," He said looking at Jamie before leaving the bar.  
  
-  
  
"You looked so cute!" Renee whispered to Jamie.  
  
"Thanks Renee," Jamie said with a laugh.  
  
Dylan ordered four shots and brought them back to the table. "Here ya go kids, drink up!" he said passing them around the table.  
  
Jamie drank her shot and shook head. Renee ended up spitting hers out all over the table. "That's gross," She sputtered.  
  
"Jamie, I like a girl who can hold her liquor," Dylan said flirtingly.  
  
"Then I'm your girl, get me another one," Jamie said grinning.  
  
Landon couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy. They way Jamie just flirted back made his skin crawl. He worked his ass off just to get her to talk to him.  
  
Landon quickly shrugged it off. They were just doing some friendly flirting; little did Landon know Dylan had different intentions.  
  
-  
  
Song: Did You Ever Love Somebody~ Jessica Simpson  
  
A/N: What does that mean..hmm...I wonder...well I know lol but you wonder..so review and wonder no more!! 


	5. Only For This Night

Jamie, Dylan, Landon and Renee had been drinking quite a bit, and decided to call it a night. Landon and Renee shared a cab only because they were on the same side of town.  
  
"Where you headed Jamie?" Dylan asked as Landon and Renee's cab drove off.  
  
"I'm about two blocks from the library," Jamie said as the cab pulled up.  
  
"I'm closer to that way too, care to share?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, hop in," She said as she climbed into the cab.  
  
During the ride they talked about little stuff, like what music they liked and books they read. When the cab pulled up to the house Jamie had totally lost it.  
  
She didn't know if it was the drinks or something else, but at that moment she wanted nothing more than Dylan. "Would you like to come inside?" She asked stepping out of the cab.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Dylan said following her up to her front door.  
  
Jamie opened the door and walked in, with Dylan right behind her. She turned around to ask him if he wanted something to drink but didn't get a chance. His hungry lips came crashing down on hers.  
  
Jamie backed up against the wall as Dylan and her kissed passionately. Jamie pulled away and grabbed Dylan's wrist and lead him into her bedroom.  
  
"Jamie do you want this?" Dylan asked knowing they were both rather tipsy.  
  
"More than anything," She whispered seductively in his ear.  
  
With that Dylan kissed Jamie on her lips again and then trailed them down her jaw line and her neck. Jamie then helped Dylan pull his shirt over his head. When his shirt was off Jamie started kissing his chest. Dylan then lay Jamie on the bed and un-buttoned her work shirt that she didn't have time to change out of that afternoon.  
  
Soon after all clothes were strewn on to the floor and all that was heard through the little house were moans of passion late into the night.  
  
-  
  
"I think we were both drunk, it was just the heat of the moment you know?" Jamie said the next morning.  
  
"I agree with you, we shouldn't tell anyone what happened though, agreed?" Dylan asked holding out his hand.  
  
"Agreed," Jamie said grasping his hand.  
  
"Well I best be off, I'll talk to you again Jamie," Dylan said walking out the front door. He was looking up at the sky so he didn't notice the little blue pick-up parked across the street.  
  
Hunter Jones sat in his blue pick-up watching Dylan walk out of Jamie's apartment. "What the hell?" He mumbled. Had Jamie betrayed him by fooling around with some inexperienced kid? Well to Jones he was a kid.  
  
"No!" He said firmly. "My Jamie wouldn't do that to me, but I must fix this incase he poisons her mind with evil thoughts." With that Jones drove off, hatching an evil plan to show Dylan who was boss.  
  
*****Hey guys! Sorry if this isn't what you wanted to see. BUT what Jamie and Dylan expressed wasn't love so I really don't want to see any reviews complaining about it . . . okay? Thanks! Please review! 


	6. Howling of Dogs, Meowing of Cats, and th...

Jamie was rather quiet around Landon for the next couple of days. She didn't know what to say or how to act. The way she acted was stupid in her opinion, she was drunk, and so was he, what else could they have done, and flirting didn't help much either.  
  
"Jamie are you okay, you haven't said anything all day," Landon said trying to look into her eyes.  
  
Every time Landon tried to look into her eyes she looked away from him. "I'm fine Landon," She said dodging his eyes once more.  
  
Landon wanted her to look at him; he loved looking into her eyes. If Jamie would just look at him he'd know everything was okay, but she didn't so it wasn't.  
  
"Jamie why aren't you looking at me?" he asked confused.  
  
"No reason really," Jamie said looking at him, even though she didn't want to.  
  
"You know, you can talk to me if something is bothering you," Landon said grabbing her hand.  
  
"Yeah Landon, I know," she said removing her hand from under his. 'I can talk to you about anything but this!' Jamie's head screamed.  
  
Whatever was bothering Jamie was serious, Landon wanted to know what it was. Jamie wouldn't tell him, even if he asked she wouldn't tell. That's what killed Landon; she wouldn't talk to him like she would a real friend.  
  
"Well I better get back to work, I'll see you later okay?" Jamie said standing from her chair.  
  
"Yeah same here see ya," Landon said watching her walk away from him.  
  
-  
  
Hunter Jones watched him walk out of the local K-Mart. "There you are," He said with an evil grin.  
  
As Hunter followed him down the street he made sure no one was around, to act as a witness. If there was only one person he could simply do away with him also.  
  
No one not even this pathetic soul was going to get in the way of him and Jamie. Hunter realized that he was following him down an ally close to Jamie's house.  
  
'Perfect,' He thought. Then he decided to close the distance between them. "Well hello there," Hunter said in a low voice.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" he asked turning around with such speed Hunter thought he would topple over.  
  
"Oh just an admirer," Hunter said walking closer to him.  
  
"Man I don't want any trouble, here," He said taking out his wallet. "I've got money just take it and leave."  
  
"HA! Money? If you think that's going to save you, you have another thing coming!" Hunter said pulling something out of his pocket.  
  
All that was heard at that moment was the howling of dogs, meowing of cats, and the screams of a dying man.  
  
****So what did you guys think? Let me know okay, I want to know if you guys are feeling my fic, and if you don't like it I wanna know why! Don't be scared to tell me I'm doing something wrong. 


	7. The Discovery

Jamie walked home alone that evening; Landon wasn't at the store when she went to meet him. "Weird," she mumbled. Landon was always there waiting for her. As she thought back there wasn't a night when Landon wasn't there, it kinda freaked her out.  
  
"Oh my gosh it's cold tonight!" Jamie said to herself.  
  
She couldn't help but feel something bad was waiting for her at home. This thought sent chills throughout her body. 'Why do I feel this way?' Jamie thought to herself.  
  
When she got about a block from her house she ran into someone. "Oh gosh I'm sorry," Jamie said looking down.  
  
"Jamie?" He asked.  
  
"Jacob what are you doing? I thought you were at home," Jamie said crossing her arms.  
  
"I went on a walk with Juliana," Jacob said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Oh," Jamie said with a grin.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend Jamie," Jacob said reading his sister's mind.  
  
"Okay whatever you say Jacob," Jamie said still grinning.  
  
Jacob and her had a little conversation about what was going on when they came to the ally cut off. "Jacob let's go the long way," Jamie said having a horrible feeling overcome her.  
  
"Are you brain dead, that way takes forever and ever," Jacob said walking on.  
  
Just before they walked into the ally a strong hand tightened on Jamie's shoulder. She gasped and spun around and came face to face with Landon.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about not being at the store, I had to take of early, I forgot to tell you," Landon said removing his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, you scared me," Jamie said referring to not only earlier but to a few seconds ago.  
  
"I'll walk you two home," Landon said walking in between Jacob and her.  
  
"Thanks," Jamie said smiling at him.  
  
They walked on and when they came to the middle of the ally they smelt something horrible, well horrible was a total understatement. "Jesus what is that smell?? Whatever it is it smells like goddamned road kill!" Jacob exclaimed.  
  
"We might wanna check it out," Jamie said looking around.  
  
"It would be the best thing to do," Landon said not so sure of his statement.  
  
"You two go right at it, I'm not going to even THINK about doing something like that," Jacob said backing away.  
  
"Suit yourself," Landon said wishing he could join him.  
  
They're first thought was to look around the dumpster, as they circled it, they came to a shoe. "Jamie, I think I found something," Landon said pulling her over to where he stood.  
  
"Okay, well what are you waiting for pull it out!" Jamie said grabbing onto his arm.  
  
"Wait why me, it was your idea!" Landon said a little too quickly.  
  
"Children why don't you BOTH do it so we can get out of here?" Jacob called from where he stood.  
  
"G-good idea," Landon said as he placed his hands on the side of the dumpster.  
  
"Okay, on three," Jamie said placing her hands right next to his.  
  
"Okay then, one . . . two . . . three!" They said in unison pulling it back with all their might.  
  
Jamie looked at what was behind the dumpster and let out a blood churning scream then threw herself into Landon's arms.  
  
-  
  
"No we were just walking home and we smelt this horrible smell so we decided to check it out." Landon said still trying to sooth Jamie.  
  
Nothing could sooth her, not after what she'd seen. When they pulled the dumpster out from its proper space they found a body, a dead body.  
  
The reason Jamie was so horrified was because it was the body of Dylan Michaels. Landon was keeping his cool but inside he wanted to break down with Jamie and cry. Dylan was his best friend; he'd known him since . . . forever.  
  
That wasn't even the worse part my friends, not even close. Attached to the lifeless body was a note to Jamie. It read:  
  
Sweetest Jamie,  
  
It hurt me so much, for a second there I thought you betrayed me, but I know our love is too strong but I know he was in the way, that's why I had to take care of him. You see my love, no one can be in the way, I'd have to kill them all. Like your friend, Landon Carter, I see the way he looks at you; he's getting in the way. I saw you last night; you looked like you were having the worst time. I longed to take you out of there but the timing isn't right but one day it will be, soon my love, I will have you.  
  
Love,  
  
Hunter  
  
Jamie almost passed out as she read it the first time, Hunter Jones was obsessed with her. Landon assured her that he couldn't do anything but Jamie knew he could, he was a murderer for crying out loud.  
  
When Jamie had finally calmed down Landon walked her and Jacob home. "So are you going to be okay?" Landon asked removing his arm from around her shoulder.  
  
Jamie had to admit, she like him holding her, she didn't want him to let go. "I think so," Jamie said with a small, ever so small smile.  
  
"I could hang out with you for a bit, you know to calm you," Landon offered.  
  
Jamie was about to decline, but then she felt fear. "Would you Landon? I don't want to keep you from anything," Jamie said taking a quick look at Jacob.  
  
"Nah, I wont be able to sleep or anything anyway," Landon said with a grin.  
  
"Thank you so much Landon, I know he was your friend, I'm just glad you stayed strong for me, if you'd like you can break down inside," Jamie said grabbing his arm, leading him up the front steps of her house.  
  
They had no why of knowing this was only the beginning, and everyone always knows the beginning is the easiest time.  
  
***Okay how many of you saw THAT coming?? None of you I hope well thanks for the great reviews and stuff. And for those of you who want some J/L chapters they'll come, but this fic isn't all J/L you know? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and please review.  
  
The letter wasn't written by me, Isabelle helped me out on that, she helps me out quite a bit THANKS ISABELLE!! 


	8. No Matter What

"Jacob I think it's time for you to get some sleep, you still have school in the morning," Jamie said with a small smile.  
  
"Okay," Jacob said not wanting to leave Jamie alone. Jacob was scared for his sister, she didn't want him to see the note, but he did.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning Jacob," Jamie said as Jacob walked up the stairs.  
  
"G'night," He said before closing his bedroom door.  
  
"Hey um, thanks again for staying here," Jamie said turning to Landon.  
  
"Really, it's not a problem," Landon replied looking at her.  
  
Jamie was so scared, she didn't know what to do what to think, frankly she didn't know anything at the moment. What if he came after Landon, or Jacob, Jamie wouldn't be able to live if he took them away from her.  
  
"Jamie, what's on your mind?" Landon asked sitting on the sofa next to her. Jamie got butterflies as he sat.  
  
"Nothing," Jamie said with a crack in her voice.  
  
"Jamie, please talk to me, I'm here for you," Landon whispered.  
  
"Landon I can't stop thinking about it, what if he comes for you, like he said, or Jacob? I couldn't live with my self! You guys are everything to me." Jamie said forcing herself not to cry.  
  
"Jamie I won't let him come near you guys, and as for me, don't worry," Landon said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.  
  
Jamie didn't know what was coming over her, at that moment she wanted nothing more than for Landon to hold her, be near her. Love her. 'No I can't do it something bad will happen it always does.' Jamie said to herself.  
  
But at that particular moment Jamie didn't want to listen to her head, she wanted to listen to her heart. Landon was whispering comforting words to Jamie when she interrupted him by crashing her lips on his.  
  
At first Landon was taken by surprise, then he eased into her kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'You shouldn't be doing this, she's in a fragile stage, she doesn't know what she's doing.' Landon's head told him.  
  
'But her lips feel so good against mine.' He argued with himself.  
  
Jamie brought a hand to the side of his face. Landon parted her lips with his tongue and pushed it against hers. He then placed his hand under her shirt but just barely.  
  
Suddenly he pulled back. "I cant do this Jamie, you're in a fragile stage, I feel like I'm taking advantage of you," Landon said longing to taste her again. "I-I gotta go."  
  
With that Landon walked out of the house leaving a stunned Jamie. Jamie felt kicked to the side, she felt that Landon didn't want to be with her. But little did she know it was such a good thing that he left, for if she had looked out the window she would have seen a very hurt and angry Hunter Jones.  
  
-  
  
It was later the next day and Jamie had just gotten home from work. "Hey Jacob," Jamie said as she walked in. When she looked up she saw a young girl sitting with him.  
  
"And who might this young lady be?" Jamie asked smiling at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Juliana," She said holding out her hand to Jamie.  
  
"I'm Jacob's sister, Jamie," Jamie replied still smiling warmly.  
  
"What are you two doing?" She asked hanging her purse up.  
  
"She's helping me with our math assignment," Jacob replied.  
  
"I'm going up to my room, you to behave," Jamie said playfully.  
  
Just before Jamie could make it to the stairs the phone rang. "I'll get that," She said thinking it was Landon.  
  
She picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Jamie, sweetness, it's me Hunter."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want Landon out of the picture, I saw you both last night, and Jamie sweetheart, if you don't get him out, I'll do it myself."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Yes Jamie, I would, I'd kill him for the both of us."  
  
"You . . .you bastard!" Jamie screamed.  
  
"I'll give you until tonight and if I see him come back to your house after tonight, I'll murder him and have your beautiful eyes watch!"  
  
Jamie felt the hot tears gather in her eyes, long after Hunter hung up Jamie still held the phone up to her ear. "Jamie?" Jacob said standing up. "Do I need to call Landon?"  
  
At the mention of his name Jamie dropped the phone and her knees gave out, she fell to the floor and wept.  
  
She wept for two reasons, one: Landon would be killed if she ever saw him again after today. Two: She loved him, no matter what her head told her.  
  
****Oh my gosh I'm so sorry about the long wait! It's a long story so I guess I won't bore you with it. Anyway please review, I want to know if there's anyone still reading, if not I'm still going to post it, but it would be nice to hear from you other readers, I know there's at least ONE out there. ~*~JA2008~*~ 


	9. It's All For You

Jamie looked over at Jacob and Juliana. "I'm sorry," She whispered running up to her room.  
  
"Is she okay?" Juliana asked with a worried expression.  
  
"I don't know, but I think you should, go, I'll um, call you okay?" Jacob said leading her to the door.  
  
"Okay, if you need to talk, call me," Juliana said kissing Jacob on the cheek.  
  
"Uh, sure," Jacob said as he watched her walk away.  
  
-  
  
"I don't know she got a phone call and I asked her if I should call you then she lost it, completely, she ran up to her room and I haven't seen her since." Jacob told Landon.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her," Landon said walking towards the stairs.  
  
Jacob felt useless, he knew who was on the phone it was Hunter. Every time he was mentioned or he made a move Jamie went hysterical. Jacob wished he could do something, but he couldn't.  
  
"He has to pay," Jacob said only thinking of his dear sister, she went out of her way to take care of him, she could have thrown him out, but she didn't and that meant something.  
  
-  
  
"Jamie?" Landon said softly as he entered her room.  
  
Jamie looked up and her heart sank, 'After this I'm never going to see him again,' she thought to herself. "Yeah," She whispered.  
  
"What's the matter, did he call you?" Landon asked sitting next to her.  
  
Jamie moved away, "I'm fine, please leave, and don't come back." As Jamie said this, her face was emotionless but tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"What, leave, Jamie what are you talking about?" Landon said standing up. He was shocked, why would Jamie want him to leave forever?  
  
"Landon I just want you to leave, please, and never come back," Jamie said with the same expression. Landon noticed her bottom lip was slightly quivering.  
  
"Jamie you don't mean that, did he threaten you?" Landon asked, his voice rising.  
  
"No he didn't, Landon please just leave, I'm sorry I really am but you have to leave and never come back!" Jamie shouted.  
  
Landon walked over to her; he was so close Jamie had to look up to look into his eyes. "Jamie," Landon whispered.  
  
The way he whispered sent chills down Jamie's spine. "Landon please, you're making this really hard on me," Jamie said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Jamie I know this isn't what you want, it's what Hunter wants," Landon said lifting Jamie's face so she'd look into his eyes.  
  
"No it's not, I do want this," Jamie said backing away from Landon.  
  
Landon was becoming angry, Jamie couldn't want this, she just couldn't.  
  
"Jamie look into my eyes and tell me you want me to leave," Landon said through clenched teeth.  
  
It took everything in Jamie to make her look in to his eyes. "Landon I want you to go and never come back," Jamie whispered looking into his hazel eyes.  
  
Landon nodded his head and laughed dryly. She did want it, she really did. "As you wish Jamie," He said walking out of her room. As he left he slammed the door shut.  
  
When Jamie heard the front door slam shut she knew he was gone, forever just like she didn't want, but did. The phone rang right after the door shut. "What?" Jamie said flatly.  
  
"Thank you my sweet," She heard Hunter's voice say.  
  
"Hunter go to hell!" She shouted throwing the phone against her wall.  
  
Jacob walked in soon after. "Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Jamie answered.  
  
"Jamie, no you're not, Landon told me what you said and I know for a fact that you want to see him again, you're in love with him." Jacob said sitting next to her.  
  
"Jacob I don't love him," Jamie lied.  
  
"Jamie I'm your brother I know you," Jacob said looking at her.  
  
Jamie laughed. "You're right Jacob, you're right, I love him, that's why I can't see him ever again."  
  
"What does that mean?" Jacob asked with confusion.  
  
Jamie sighed. "Just please go away I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
Jacob looked at Jamie for a bit longer and got up off the bed and exited the room.  
  
-  
  
Hunter laughed as he hung up the phone. Landon was out of the picture for good. Jamie would never see him again! "Today is my day!"  
  
Landon wasn't there to keep Jamie safe. No one could get in the way now, no one.  
  
******Hey guys how did you like this chapter? Was it good, bad, terrible, great, well tell me, you guys know the drill by now, thanks a bunch ~*~JA2008~*~ 


	10. Without You

It had been three days since Jamie begged Landon to leave. It was eating her alive, she didn't eat, sleep, go to work, she didn't do anything.  
  
~* Jamie's POV ~*  
  
It's been three days but if feels like three years! I can't do it anymore, just sit here and live in fear. Hunter is now in the clear, no one is in his way now. I'm not safe anymore.  
  
That isn't the only reason I like having Landon with me. I feel safe when he's around, I wasn't afraid to smile. Landon doesn't know it but I love meeting him, I can feel butterflies in my stomach when I see him.  
  
I have to face the facts; this is hell, that being an understatement. No matter how much I want to deny it I love him, I really do. And it kills me that I sent him away, but I don't want to lose him.  
  
Jacob has been really worried I can tell, he keeps trying to call Landon, but I won't let him. I can't. I care too much for him. But I can't just sit here, being without him is like . . . I don't know, it's like not being able to breathe.  
  
I have to see him again, even if it's only one more time. . .  
  
-  
  
Landon's POV  
  
It's only day three, and I think I'm going to go insane. Jamie is the only thing on my mind; everything I look at reminds me of her. Her face, I can't get it out of my head, her full pouty lips, her dark brown eyes, her angelic smile.  
  
This was too much, I wish she'd just call me. Well I could just as easily call her but she never wants to see me or hear from me, she made that clear.  
  
No one could guess how many times I picked up the phone about ready to dial her number. I don't care what she says, this cant be what she wants, I saw the look in her eyes. It was pain, or could it have been pity? Sympathy maybe?  
  
All I know is this, I'll find out, even if it kills me. Hell, a life without Jamie is worse.  
  
-  
  
~* Jacob's POV *~  
  
Jamie has been in her room since Landon stormed out that day. I think she misses him but she says its her 'girl problems' I've known her all my life and I know for a FACT that that 'time of the month' isn't for another week.  
  
She's really scaring me, she hasn't even eaten. All this over some guy, I mean Landon is a great guy, but Jamie could get sick, and that's what scares me the most, Jamie's all I have, and I cant lose her, not over Landon.  
  
When I try to talk to her she pushes me away, I get mad, and when I get mad I go out and do stuff I shouldn't, I guess its like I'm spiting in God's face for making me go through this.  
  
I talk to Juliana about it sometimes but sometimes I just wanna do it the way I want. I sit here and think about Jamie, and I ask myself: 'Well if it was Juliana what would YOU do?'  
  
Jamie has to see Landon again; she loves him, for I can see it in her eyes.  
  
*****Okay quick comment, I know I wrote the POVs in like present tense or whatever you wanna call it. I did that cause I thought it made more sense if it doesn't to you I'm sorry I confused, but I'm not trying to play with your heads, I swear! ~*~JA2008~*~ 


	11. True Feelings Revealed

It was a few days later and Jamie wasn't doing any better. Jacob was becoming very worried. "Jamie please, at least go to the coffee shop today," Jacob begged as he waited for Juliana.  
  
"Okay Jacob, I'll go, I promise," Jamie said finally giving in.  
  
"Thank you Jamie!" Jacob said sighing with relief. As Juliana honked the horn for Jacob, Jacob kissed his sister's cheek and left. Jamie smiled and reluctantly went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Jamie walked out of the bathroom and out of the apartment and headed towards the coffee shop, she thought about Landon the whole time.  
  
Landon got up and got ready to go to work, when he was finished he realized he was early and decided to go to the coffee shop. He wanted to see Jamie there and yet he didn't.  
  
He made his way into the shop and saw her sitting at her usual table. Just as he was about to turn away she looked up. They're eyes locked unable to tear away from each other.  
  
Jamie's heart exploded the second her eyes met his, she had done it, she saw him once again, but it killed her to see him, she more or less told him she hated him. That on so many levels was wrong, she didn't hate him, she loved him, no matter how much wanted to deny it.  
  
Landon felt his body freeze, he couldn't move no matter how much he wanted to. Jamie had taken his body hostage in a way; her eyes were like magnates.  
  
Tears wanted to fall down Jamie's cheeks but she wouldn't let them. When Landon started walking towards her, at the perfect timing her cell phone rang. Jamie held a hand up to Landon to tell him to wait a second.  
  
Landon studied Jamie's face and watched horror strike her eyes. "I-I'll be there in a minute," She stammered.  
  
"Jamie what is it?" Landon asked walking closer to her.  
  
"Landon give me a ride to the hospital, Jacob's there, he's been hurt."  
  
-  
  
They drove to the hospital in complete silence, there were two reasons for this: one Jamie was too scared to talk, the secretary at the school only said Jacob was sent and nothing more, and reason two: Landon didn't know what the hell to say at a time like this.  
  
Landon parked the car and they both ran into the hospital. "Jacob Sullivan please," Jamie said breathlessly.  
  
"Room 421," The Nurse replied not looking up at Jamie.  
  
"Thanks!" Jamie called running down the hall.  
  
She stopped in front of the door and she could hear yelling. "Ow! You fucking ass wipe that hurts!" She heard her brother shout.  
  
Jamie opened the door to see two doctors, a nurse, and Juliana in the room. "What in God's holy name is going on?" Jamie asked seeing them try to hold Jacob down.  
  
"Oh Jamie!" Juliana cried. "It's my fault."  
  
"Let's go out here and talk about it," Jamie said leading her away.  
  
"Jamie no! They're trying to stick me with a needle!" Jacob shouted.  
  
Jamie turned around looking at her brother, he had a black eye that was truly black, and his lip had been split open. "Oh Jacob," Jamie whispered. "What did you do?"  
  
"It was Max! He was messin with Juliana so I punched him, he punched me then it went from there," Jacob explained.  
  
"He's uh in the next room," The nurse said softly.  
  
"It won't hurt, I promise, they're going to numb it," Jamie said with a bright smile. This was the first time in a long time she'd ever seen Jacob truly scared.  
  
"Here, I'll hold your hand," Juliana said grinning.  
  
Jacob chuckled and grabbed her hand. Jamie then decided to wait outside, she wasn't needed in the room anymore. She help but feel shaken up, when she heard the secretary say Jacob was in the hospital, she couldn't help but think that Jacob tried to leave her too.  
  
Not meaning to Jamie happened to look up from the floor and saw Landon, she had forgotten about him. "Oh uh, thanks Landon, um I-I'll be seeing you then," Jamie said turning to go back in the room.  
  
"I don't think so," Landon said taking Jamie's arm.  
  
"Landon no please let me go, leave and forget all about today, please!" She begged.  
  
"Jamie I see it in your eyes you don't want this!" Landon said angrily.  
  
"You're wrong Landon," Jamie whispered, even though he was obviously right.  
  
Landon pulled her forcefully into a tight hug and put his lips against her ear. "I need you Jamie, I need you more than anything," He whispered.  
  
His whisper made Jamie shudder, in a good way though, but that was bad. She threw all her weight away from Landon causing him to let her go. "Landon don't you understand, I cant be with you because I love you too much!" Jamie shouted finally letting the tears fall.  
  
"Jamie," Landon whispered huskily.  
  
Jamie gasped softly realizing what she just said, she covered her mouth with her hands and started crying harder but it was silent. Landon knew she was crying because her shoulders were shaking violently.  
  
He reached out to touch her but Jamie inched away, "I'm so sorry, I never ever wanted to hurt you Landon."  
  
With that said she quickly ran down the hall, away from her feelings and away from Landon.  
  
****Hey guys! Oh golly gosh I'm so so so so so so sorry about the long wait! But you must understand I'm juggling 5 fics and school, then I got all the crappy homework they send home THEN on top of that I have voice lessons and guitar lessons so I'm sorry the updates aren't as frequent as you like but hey, at least you're getting them right? So no complaining about the updates, because now you know why it's not as often as you like : ) Oh and about the length I'll try to get them longer I really will!  
  
Thanks Much,  
  
~*~JA2008~*~  
  
A/N2-I must thank the crazy girl with no sense also known as Isabelle, she helps me a lot with my fics, I get suspenseful ideas from her.the whole works, I just have to say I might not have a fic if it wasn't for her. THANKS ISABELLE!!! 


	12. Now You Know

Jamie ran down the hall trying to choke back sobs when she ran into a tall figure. She looked up and felt like God hated her at that moment. Hunter Jones stared down at her with anger burning in his eyes.  
  
"Jamie, what have you done?" He asked way too calmly.  
  
"Hunter please no, it was an accident! I was at the coffee shop then he showed up . . . Jacob got hurt, I needed a ride and he was the only one, please don't!" Jamie begged.  
  
"What did I tell you?" He growled.  
  
"I'm sorry, this was the last time just don't hurt him," Jamie said softly.  
  
"Jamie I cant let anything happen to with you two, I'm sorry," Hunter said with the same hate still in his eyes.  
  
"No! One more chance that's all I want it wont happen again, I wont let it," Jamie replied.  
  
Hunter sat there for what seemed like hours just staring at Jamie. "Fine one more chance if I ever see you two together again it will be the end of him, I'm off my love," He said kissing Jamie on the lips.  
  
She didn't respond to him, she couldn't. Hunter touched the side of her face then left. Jamie covered her mouth then sank to the floor and cried more than she could have ever cried before.  
  
"So that's why," Landon said to her.  
  
Jamie gasped and looked up. Sure enough there was Landon standing up looking down at Jamie. 'God, I hate you right now!' Jamie silently thought.  
  
Quickly Jamie stood. "Landon please just leave me alone! You heard everything and now you know everything, are you happy now?" Jamie asked not bothering to hide her tears.  
  
"No I'm not, Jamie why didn't you tell me I told you not to worry about me," Landon said putting an arm on her shoulder.  
  
Jamie pushed it off. "You haven't even been listening to me, just don't come around anymore and everything will be fine okay?" Jamie asked growing confused and angry at the same time.  
  
She tried to push by Landon but he put an arm in front of her. "Jamie you can't run from this," He said heatedly.  
  
"Yes I can, if you'd just let me," Jamie fired back.  
  
"Well I'm not going to let you," He replied looking into her eyes, her eyes literally were burning into his.  
  
Jamie grabbed his arm and tried to push it down but Landon then grabbed *her* arm and pinned her against the wall. His face was merely inches away from hers. "Tell me you want me to let you go, tell me from here," He said pointing to her chest.  
  
Jamie looked at him and wanted to tell him, God she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't bring herself to lie to him again. She wanted to be close to him, in his arms, to feel his lips upon hers once more. "I want . . . I want," Jamie stuttered.  
  
"What, you want what?" Landon said still looking in her eyes.  
  
"I want---you," Jamie finally whispered resting her head on Landon's chest.  
  
Landon grabbed her by her chin and looked at her. "If that's true why did you push me away?" He asked in a hurtful voice.  
  
"Landon I had to, Hunter he was going to kill you and Landon, everyone I love leaves so I tried to tell my self I didn't love you but I do and--" Jamie was cut off by Landon's lips.  
  
Jamie didn't fight, she didn't even think of fighting, she had longed for this moment since she last felt his lips on hers. Landon's tongue pride her lips apart and molded with hers. An unknown feeling came over Jamie; she had never felt such a strong feeling before.  
  
Landon broke apart from Jamie to catch his breath. Jamie rested her head on Landon's chest again. "Landon I don't know what to do, I don't want you to get hurt, I love you too much," Jamie said softly.  
  
"Jamie, I love you too much to let anything happen to me," Landon said with his lips on her ear.  
  
"I thought I'd dread the day I heard that," Jamie said grinning. "But now I think this is the happiest I've ever been."  
  
Down the hall and around the corner was a different story. Yes, my friends I'm sorry to inform you that Hunter L. Jones was standing there watching everything that happened. "She has deceived me!" He growled. Literally it was a growl, anyone close by would have thought a lion was let loose in the hospital.  
  
"I can't do this, if she will not love ME she will love no one, and I vow to make this true, even if it means I lose her." Hunter said stomping out of the hospital and into his truck. He quickly sped off thinking of how he was to finish her and Landon forever.  
  
Jamie and Landon should have been smarter, they should have thought that Hunter could be lurking off to the side watching them. But alas, they were not; they were caught up in emotion and love.  
  
If they were smart they would have called someone the police, anyone who could help, yet they did not. They didn't know that the next hours could be there very last . . . their very last ever.  
  
****Hey guys! So what did you think about this??? I hope you all liked it, cause I did, I enjoyed writing it too. And what about that crazy Hunter, he's always messin it up isn't he? Well tell me whatcha think by clicking that little purple button okay? Thanks Much, ~*~JA2008~*~ 


	13. The Plan

"That's all you have to do Jamie, everything will be fine after that," Landon said stroking Jamie's cheek.  
  
"Landon a million things could go wrong, you and I both know that," Jamie whispered.  
  
"Everything will be fine I promise."  
  
You know, when you're younger your mother teaches you not to make promises you can't keep. Well Landon should have remembered that lesson. For it would have helped him . . .  
  
"Okay let's go over it once more," Landon said taking hold of Jamie's hand.  
  
Jamie took a deep breath, she didn't know why but she dreaded this plan, something horrible was bound to happen. "I'll call Hunter, and I tell him to meet me here," Jamie said softly. "You will be hiding away in the closet when Hunter get comfortable . . . you'll come out and hit him in the head, that will give us enough time to call for help."  
  
"Correct, Jamie don't look so scared everything will be fine," Landon reassured her.  
  
"Landon I have this feeling.something's going to go wrong, let's just call the police now," Jamie begged.  
  
"Jamie you and I both know that if we do Hunter will get away and he'll still be stalking you, we cant have that happen, I want to spend my life with you not having to look over my shoulder." Landon replied. "Now go get the phone and make the call."  
  
Jamie was hesitant for a moment then finally got the phone and dialed in Hunter's number.  
  
-  
  
"Hello?" a grouchy and tired Hunter Jones said answering the phone.  
  
"Hunter," Jamie said in a seductive voice. "I need you here, I've come to realize Landon can't please me the way you can."  
  
At first Hunter was angry to hear Jamie's voice, but the tone of it . . . aroused him. "My sweet," He said huskily.  
  
"Please Hunter, I've been waiting for you," Jamie whispered in the same voice.  
  
"Of course I will be there," Hunter replied.  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
And with that Hunter hung up the phone. As headed out the door something stopped him. "Wait, something doesn't seem right," He said thinking aloud.  
  
Just to make things safe Hunter grabbed his pure silver pistol and headed towards Jamie's house. But in this case you all are probably thinking to make things worse . . . he grabbed the pistol. Well we'll just have to find out then wont we?  
  
****Hey, hey, hey! What did you all think . . . well let me know! Give me a review or heck even email me. But I must warn you, if it is something unkind you have to say, I will reply to you . . . don't think for a second I won't . . . anyway thanks much ~*~JA2008~*~ PS sorry this chap. Is short, I'll TRY to make the next one longer, but no promises there . . . 


	14. Never As Planned

Hunter eagerly walked up to Jamie's door and knocked. "It's open," he heard her call.  
  
"Jamie?" He asked walking into the house.  
  
"Over here," Jamie said appearing in the doorway. Hunter's eyes widened at what Jamie wore. She had on a thin black robe that came about mid-thigh, and her long brunette hair was pinned back in a messy bun.  
  
Jamie smirked a seductive smirk and raised her right foot on to the arm of her couch making sure to give Hunter just a peek at her black panties. "You look uh, wonderful," Hunter stuttered.  
  
"Thank you dear Hunter," Jamie said walking over to him.  
  
Landon hid off to the side watching this; he hated it every moment. Jamie did too, he could tell, she didn't really show it but he could tell. "That bastard is going to pay." Landon silently vowed.  
  
"Hunter, come here," Jamie said wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Hunter was no fool; he at one time was the most wanted man in America, and still got away. Something was up and he would be damned if he was going to be caught in the middle of it all. For a second Hunter had actually believed that Jamie could really have felt something for him.  
  
But no, Jamie was a liar, and she had committed a sin, a mortal sin. She had to pay for it, no matter how innocent Hunter wanted her to be. "What kind of fool do you take me for?" Hunter growled grabbing her arms.  
  
"Ow, Hunter you're hurting me, stop it! I don't know what you're talking about!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"Don't play dumb girl!" Hunter replied.  
  
Landon couldn't take anymore; he had to help Jamie out. "Back off her you bastard!" He shouted hitting Hunter in the back of the head with the baseball bat.  
  
Hunter grunted and fell to the floor throwing Jamie across the room. Landon grabbed Hunter, turned him around, and punched him forcefully in the face. Hunter tried to retaliate but it was harder than he thought, but just by a little.  
  
Hunter noticed Landon was slacking off because he thought he was on top. 'Perfect!' he thought.  
  
With that, Hunter punched Landon causing him to fall to the ground with a hard 'thud.' "Jamie is a pretty woman, I might just have to have you watch her go, you'll know how I feel, I tried Landon I really did." Hunter said with false sympathy.  
  
"Fuck you!" Landon shouted.  
  
"Aw, now that's not a very nice thing to say to me Landon," Hunter said laughing.  
  
Landon didn't know what was coming over him, he felt so much anger and hate towards this man. "What was that you were saying?" Landon said after pinning him to the floor.  
  
"You best watch yourself boy," Hunter warned in a threatening voice.  
  
"What are you going to do Hunty Wunty?" Landon asked in a babyish voice. "Call my daddy?"  
  
Hunter grinned against the floor. "No, I'll tie you to a chair force you to keep your eyes open and I'll torture your sweet Jamie, I'll kill her in front of you."  
  
This caused Landon to ease up, only for a moment, but that one little moment was just enough. Hunter sat up and tackled Landon. The two men wrestled around for what seemed like an eternity but was only seconds, maybe minutes.  
  
As they fought, Hunter's gun ended up falling out of his trousers and onto the floor. "Landon look out for the---!" Jamie never got to finish she was drowned out by the sound of a gun.  
  
****Hey, hey, hey!! Now What did you think of that?? Well I'm sorry to say but if you want the next chapter you're going to have to review . . . and I mean it! I want at least five . . . is that too much to ask? A lousy five reviews?? I didn't think so . . . now push the little button and watch the magic happen! : D  
  
Thanks Much, ~*~JA2008~*~ 


	15. Final Kiss

It all seemed to happen in slow motion: the shot rang throughout the house. Jamie sat there in shock she didn't know who had been hit, or if anyone had been hit.  
  
Landon and Hunter froze as well, then slowly, Landon looked down, it was him, he had been hit. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. "Landon no!!" Jamie shouted crawling over to him.  
  
Hunter laughed to himself but was cut short when he could hear a faint, very faint scream of police sirens. 'I gotta get outta here, I'll go to California, I'll change my appearance and my name, start over again.' Hunter thought as he got into his car and left...never to be seen or heard from again. At least Jamie was never going to see or hear him again.  
  
"Landon baby, you gotta hold on help is coming," Jamie said cradling Landon, and trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Jamie," He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"Shh, Landon don't talk, save you're strength." Jamie said starting to cry.  
  
'Save it for what...I'm dying,' Landon thought to himself.  
  
"Landon you're gonna be okay, hold on please, please hold on," Jamie said starting to cry harder.  
  
'God, why are you so cruel to her, she's suffered enough, she's suffered too much,' Landon thought.  
  
Landon could feel himself slowly leaving the world, he wanted to say so much to Jamie but he just didn't have time. "Jamie...kiss me," he said softly. 'For the last time,' he added silently.  
  
Jamie looked at him a moment then pressed her lips softly to his making sure she didn't hurt him. The kiss they shared was a simple sweet kiss. When Jamie pulled back Landon looked horribly pale, as white as a hospital wall.  
  
"Jamie I love you never ever forget that," Landon whispered closing his eyes for the last time.  
  
"Landon no don't leave me here!" She screamed.  
  
But Landon didn't hear her...he was dead. Jamie held him close and cried as if she hadn't cried in ages. "Landon you said everything would be okay, you said nothing bad would happen!" Jamie sobbed.  
  
Suddenly the front door was kicked open. "Freeze!" A uniformed man shouted. When he saw Jamie he lowered his gun.  
  
"He's dead, Hunter killed him!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"Ma'am no one else is here," the officer said looking around with a doubtful expression.  
  
"What?" Jamie asked sniffling.  
  
"There's no one else here," He repeated.  
  
"But he was just here, Landon came so we could ambush him, but he thought something was up...he came with a gun...and shot Landon," Jamie said beginning to cry again.  
  
An EMT pushed his way to Landon and moved Jamie out of the way. He took one look at Landon and shook his head. "No, we're too late," He told the policeman grimly.  
  
"That's what I told you, you jackass!" Jamie shouted getting up.  
  
They both looked over at Jamie and noticed how she was dressed. The policeman looked at his partner and whispered something to him. "Ms. you're going to have to come with us for some questioning."  
  
"What for, I told you what happened." Jamie replied.  
  
The two men looked at each other then at her. One of them pulled out a pair of handcuffs and started walking towards Jamie. "Now if you come quietly it will be much easier." He said.  
  
"No...get away from me, I didn't do anything." Jamie said backing up.  
  
The uniformed man made a jump for Jamie she tried to dodge him but he was too quick for her. He tackled her to the ground and cuffed her. "Let me go!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"Ms. Please don't make this hard...we just want to question you."  
  
"I bet you say that to all the girls..."  
  
****Hi all! What did you think? I know some of you probably hate me now...well I'm not happy with you all either I only got 2 reviews and I wanted five...if you don't give me my reviews I'll quit posting, I'll do it! Now if you wanna know what happens REVIEW! 


	16. The Truth Covered In Lies

Jamie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Detective, I've told you what happened."  
  
"Jamie be careful what you say please," Her lawyer pitched in.  
  
"Well Ms. Sullivan is there anyone who can second that Hunter was at your house?" the detective asked.  
  
Jamie bowed her head. "No, only Landon and I knew he was coming."  
  
Just then someone else opened the door and grabbed the detective. "What the hell do you want? I'm so close to getting her in court it kills me." He hissed.  
  
"Well baby you're even closer...I found her prints on the gun, and the team that searched her house didn't find much...meaning no one else could have been there. And might I add she was covered in his blood, head to toe." The woman said twisting her face in disgust.  
  
"We got her then!" The detective cried with joy.  
  
He walked back into the room where Jamie sat with her face in her hands. "Please detective, let me just go home, Jacob is probably worried about me," Jamie said tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
The detective picked Jamie up by her arm. "Jamie Sullivan, you're under arrest for the murder of Landon Carter anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."  
  
The rest of the words the detective said were unheard. "No!" She cried. "I loved him!!"  
  
"I'll bet you say that to all the boys," he replied grinning. This detective thought she did it, and he found himself to be funny.  
  
"I wouldn't even think of doing something like that!" Jamie shouted.  
  
"Save it for court Ms. Sullivan," He said taking her to a cell.  
  
"Why wont you listen to me...HUNTER DID IT NOT ME!!" Jamie shouted the last part of her sentence getting high like a scream.  
  
But her screams and pleas echoed through the hall, and slowly faded, being ignored by the guards and passing people.  
  
-  
  
It was a week later and the day Jamie went on trial. "I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready," Jamie said as if it were a chant.  
  
But there was nothing she could do now...two guards came to lead her to the courtroom...possibly to the end of her life...  
  
****Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you guys are still reading even tho Landon's gone. I can't remember whom but someone guessed it was all a dream. Nope I'm sorry it's not, but I still hope you read and review!  
  
Thanks~*~JA2008~*~ 


	17. Guilty or Not

Jamie was seated next to her lawyer and then the trial began. Truthfully Jamie was more scared than she had ever been in her life. "Jamie Sullivan will you come to the stand?" The other lawyer asked.  
  
With her head held high Jamie walked up to the stand and was sworn in. "Now Ms. Sullivan what happened the night of Landon Carter's murder?" he asked.  
  
"Well Landon and I had an idea to bring Hunter down. We thought if we called the police he'd find out and run...so we were gonna ambush him then capture him and call. But-but Hunter he-he came prepared, he brought a gun with him." Jamie paused to wipe away tears. "I was to lure Hunter here, make him think I was going to sleep with him and Landon would knock him out.  
  
"When Hunter got there he was acting like any male would in that situation. I thought we had him, but he grabbed me and shook me...he wanted to know what was going on. I told him I knew nothing and then Landon came to save me. They fought on the ground and a gun fell from Hunter's jeans.  
  
"While they fought still the gun went off and it shot Landon. I crawled over to him and brought him to my arms. I told him to hang on for me, but he couldn't there was so much blood...just so much blood." With that said Jamie finally broke down.  
  
"Now Ms. Sullivan, can anyone second that Hunter Jones was indeed at your house?" The Lawyer asked after a few minutes.  
  
"No, that's what I told the police too," Jamie replied.  
  
"Well then how are we to know that you didn't lure Mr. Cater there?" He retorted.  
  
"I would never do that, I loved Landon!" Jamie snapped becoming outraged with the obsered accusations made by the man.  
  
"How does the jury know that, I mean no other prints were found anywhere, and you were in fact covered in his blood."  
  
"I went over to him after he was shot."  
  
"Maybe that's what you want ever one to think."  
  
"You have no idea what happened!"  
  
"I'm starting to think that you don't. I mean if Hunter was there he would have had some kind of print somewhere."  
  
"Well he was there damn it!"  
  
"But you said yourself that no one could second that."  
  
"Because no one knew!"  
  
"Well Ms. Sullivan on a last note I would just like to say...Mr. Carter came over to break things off with you...you freak out and decide that if you cant have him no one can."  
  
After he said that he went to sit down. "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT HAPPENED! I LOVED LANDON AND HE LOVED ME!" Jamie screeched.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan calm yourself," the judge commanded.  
  
Jamie's nostrils flared and she was quite. The trial continued from there and not so much for the better.  
  
-  
  
"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked after a long while of listening to people speak.  
  
"Yes your honor we have."  
  
"Please stand."  
  
"In the first degree murder of Landon Carter, we the jury find the defendant Jamie Sullivan...guilty."  
  
****Well whatdaya think? I hope ya'll aren't too peeved at me, I mean I wanted to make this an awesome and twisting fic. I however think I did a damn good job of it but I got a few reviews from people saying this fic now sucked cause I didn't do what they wanted. I just have to say it's not your fic to decide...so back off!  
  
Thank you so much,  
  
~*~JA2008~*~ 


	18. My Hell

A/N: This chapter will be done in Jamie's POV.  
  
-  
  
They think I killed Landon, my sweet Landon. I had to watch him die...they think I enjoyed it! I can't even begin to describe the pain and hurt I feel. I mean I loved him, I really did. But now he's dead and I have to stay in this prison for the rest of my life.  
  
He said nothing bad would happen to me, he said we'd get through it together...but we didn't I made it alive. At night I find myself thinking I would be better off dead, but no God spared me.  
  
This prison is horrible! I mean I have two cellmates that I swear are plotting to kill me. I find myself waking up late in the night and they're just glaring at me, it gives me the creeps to tell you the truth.  
  
I still remember the first day I arrived in the cell. "Who are you and what're ya in for?" the first girl known as Ivy asked me.  
  
"I'm Jamie Sullivan and I'm in here for first degree murder." I replied softly.  
  
"You think that scares us?" the second girl known as Blaze asked. They called her Blaze because her hair was a blazing red color.  
  
"No, I never said it was supposed to scare you," I said turning away from them.  
  
"Hey girl don't turn away from me!" Ivy shouted pulling me hard by my arm.  
  
"Ouch you bitch stop that!" I snapped.  
  
Blaze said something in return but I couldn't hear her over the slap she gave me. Of course I tried fighting back but it was a two on one fight, we fought for at least ten minutes before the guard came to break it up.  
  
Everyday I find myself thinking about what could have happened, I guess you could say I play the 'what if' game. I think what if Landon and I had called the cops instead of taking it into our own hands.  
  
I also think what if I had been shot instead of Landon, or what if he lived. And the one I find myself thinking most what if I had never met Landon. True I would have never loved but he would still be alive. Well that one and what if I didn't go to that conference were pondered most.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin about?" Ivy said grinning evilly.  
  
"None of your damn business." I replied, just like I did everyday.  
  
This reply of course took us to our everyday two on one fight. "You girls need to stop this bullshit," the guard said, like she did everyday.  
  
The number one thing I do during the day is think of my poor brother Jacob. I left him there all alone, I mean I'm the only one who really understands him. They tell me he's in a foster home and his parents are a really sweet couple.  
  
His letters tell me different.  
  
Like this last one I got read:  
  
Jamie,  
  
I don't know what to do anymore. My new 'family' is horrible. They took me out of my old school and put me in a private school where we have to wear uniforms! They also took basketball away from me...my passion, it was my way out, my way to become something better. My so-called mother says it rots the mind. I told her to go to hell and she slapped me. She fucking slapped me! I stormed out of the house but my 'sister' found me hours later. When I got home I was beaten and grounded. I sent in a complaint to the agency and thankfully I'm getting a new home next month. I wish you were still here to care for me Jamie, I know you didn't kill Landon. It was Hunter, you could have just told me...I could have at least tried to help you. I hope to see you sometime soon, or even later.  
  
Jacob  
  
I read the letter only once and broke down, which wasn't a smart thing to do. "Aw what's the matter Jamie Wamie?" Blaze asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"Fuck you!" I shouted.  
  
That little outburst caused me a punch in the face, and that punch caused a black eye.  
  
I really hate it here, I wish god hadn't been so hard on me, I mean all my life all I ever did was try and live up to his expectations.  
  
****Hey guys! That's it, there isn't anymore. For real, I'm finished, what did you guys think? I know this fic took a horrible twist but that's how I wanted it to go. I'm so happy that most of you stayed with me...and for those of you that didn't I really don't give a care. Anyhow now that this fic is done another one can appear and I promise one will...I'm working on it now it shall be called More to Life. Anyway keep your eyes open for it! 


End file.
